


What Happens in Dry Food Storage, Stays in Dry Food Storage

by vexbatch



Series: That Pizza Fic [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom!Len, Everybody just have a good time, Fluff, I don't actually watch this show?, M/M, Meta-Len, Pizza Party in the hoooooouse tonight, Sub!Barry, coldflash - Freeform, how you do, just casual coldflash trash, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry find themselves alone in dry food storage. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>Prompt: "Then what are you doing back there?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Dry Food Storage, Stays in Dry Food Storage

           

            “Aren’t Barry and Len back there doing the dishes?”

            A brief silence. “I don’t hear the water going, do you?”

            “Yeah, but-“ Ella cut Mick off.

            “And they’d need the sprayer on to get all the sauce off. We’d hear it from here.”

            “Sorry!” Len didn’t sound sorry at all as he yelled back. “We got distracted.”

            “Then what are you two doing back there?!?” Ella called plaintively from the kitchen.

             Len glared at the door, as if it had personally offended him. Ella’s sass was evident even through the closed and now partially-frozen door.

            “Uhhhm…” Barry muttered, glancing up at Len.

            “Hush now, let me handle this” Len growled back with that stern fierceness that made Barry prickle in all the right places.

            “Aah, y-yes sir.” Barry replied with a wobble in his voice.

            “We’re itemizing the damn inventory! It’s Sunday night, remember?” The irritation in his voice was surprisingly convincing. Especially considering that Barry was making his mouth useful keeping Len hard while his hands stayed obediently behind his back. Thank fuck there were no cameras in dry foods storage.

            “Uh-huh, suuuure.” The sarcasm and disbelief oozed through the air, but Len and Barry pretended not to hear. If their coworkers found out that they were…having fun in the back, there were always more pizza joints to be hired at. Or hey, maybe they could get out of food service altogether.

            “Sooo, would you mind if I sped this up a bit? My knees are starting to complain and now we’re actually going to have to count everything in here…” Len had vetoed kneeling on the bags of flour since it would technically have been a health hazard. It technically would have also saved Barry’s knees, unlike Len’s  thermal coat. It was warm, but not the greatest padding to kneel on. He’d have to remember to keep some kneepads in the manager’s office from now on.

            Len sighed as he leaned back against the shelving, cans of jalapeños digging into his back. Grudgingly, “that might be a smart idea.” Another deep sigh before waving his hand to indicate that Barry should continue.

            One of the perks [re: sex] about being the Flash is that when you need to be quick, you can _really_ speed things up. It only took a matter of seconds, between Barry’s lighting speed and skilled tongue [he had really improved over the last few weeks] for Len to grasp the shelves for support, coming into Barry’s mouth.

            They gave themselves a minute to gasp air back into their lungs, calming down so they could appear normal[ish] in front of their coworkers. Once he could breathe again, Len fixed his pants before leaning down to caress Barry’s jaw, tilting his head up to a better angle for kissing. “Thank you.”

            Barry nodded his head sheepishly, mumbling “yeah, no problem, it’s fine.”

            “I mean it.” They locked eyes. “Thank you.”

            A rosy blush crept up around Barry’s neck, making his face flush. . “We-Well, we should probably get started on the whole…” he gestured around the small room, indicating they should start counting.

            “Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.” Len reached down to help Barry to his feet, grasping his wrist a little tighter than strictly necessary. Barry tried to retrieve his wrist, getting a shock of cold for his trouble, causing a little shriek.“Though I do enjoy it when you get all flustered like this.” He started combing through Barry’s hair, watching as each caress sent a little shiver down Barry’s spine. “It really is quite adorable.” He grasped Barry’s skull, relishing the sharp intake of air as the thin man leaned closer.

            “Also, one of us should probably actually do the dishes? Not that I don’t enjoy when we get to-uunnf” Len’s other hand had risen to catch hold of Barry’s hip and place him against the wall, while his right hand slid down  to settle  around the nape of Barry’s neck. Len had gotten _very_ good at identifying Barry’s weak spots, and which parts of him would make which noises when pressed correctly. Combined with just the *tiniest* hint of ice around his pelvis, Barry was quickly reduced to a quivering puddle, held up by his dom.

            “Again, you have these great ideas, but unfortunately they take you so far away from me. And I just love seeing you squirm back here.” He chuckled lightly, before backing away, letting Barry have some space. Len ran his fingers over his head. “Aaah, you’re right though. Alright, I should get back to the dishes then, seeing as only the _manager_ can count the goods.” Len winked and turned, unfreezing the door as he went. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you, Mr. Allen.”

            Barry tried to shoot Len a glare as he was leaving, but it ended up as a wavering smolder. He really needed to get this whole being his dom’s manager thing under control. Though given that he currently couldn’t control his _breathing_ , that could wait. Some faint giggling reached him, announcing Len’s reappearance at the sink and Ella’s [understandable] response to her manager’s choice in [far too snarky] men. Sigh. Normal Tuesday night for _Super Speedy Pizza._

**Author's Note:**

> Major Assistance [salute] from bloodmooninspace  
> seriously, thank you. Also, you're welcome ;)


End file.
